The invention relates to a packing-display unit for articles such as glasses and tumblers, the articles being disposed in rows, which may be folded flat.
A large number of packings are known in the art, which are formed from a cardboard or similar material blank, having fold lines, cut-outs and different means for opening out the blank by the formation of flaps, lugs, slots and notches, by bonding or stapling.
Glasses, tumblers or similar articles are generally sold in display packings formed by boxes having a bottom, two large side walls and two small side walls, the glasses being held in position by flaps and tongues. A cover with or without transparent window may also be provided.
Attention has turned to providing a totally transparent packing, i.e. not having a bottom and, in this case, to ensure the rigidity of the assembly it is necessary to provide partition and stiffening walls between the different articles. It is of course possible to add these partition walls only after the packing frame has been formed, but that requires additional handling and does not allow automatic manufacture however.